


It's A Prompt Fest!

by DeathsLights



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Basketball Player Derek, Biker Derek, Comic-Con, Derek and Parrish are Bff's, Derek and Scott are Brothers, F/M, First Date, Forbidden Romance, Gorgeous Sheriff's kid Stiles, Idiot brothers, Kitsune Stiles, M/M, Magic Stiles!, Pining Derek, Runner Stiles, School Plays, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathsLights/pseuds/DeathsLights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Teen Wolf prompts, I'm doing mainly Sterek but if you want to see anything please do go ahead and ask. Also I'm still accepting prompts! :) </p><p>*Rating subject to change*</p><p>(Names will be drawn out of a hat to be fair)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Backstage

**Author's Note:**

> Also sorry for the silence on my end but I just finished a big project and I'll start my usual updating once it's been edited and posted, so in the mean time enjoy prompts! Just leave a comment with your prompt and I'll try to get to it. : )
> 
> *Please no three ways* Seriously guys my comfort level isn't into that area! XD Sorry, just no. But I'm open to lots of things! *Winks* So go ahead and ask me you lovely readers! : 3
> 
> Prompt: "Derek and Stiles in a play together. The others can be in it too, but Derek and Stiles are the focus." This one is for my best friend Dances-like-flames, so guys if you want me to prompt me please do go ahead. : )

**It's A Prompt Fest!**

**Chapter 1: Backstage**

"I don't think I've ever seen Jackson so pissed," Stiles muttered to his side.

Scott slid down lower in his seat and used the script in his hands to cover his face. "I didn't know I'd get the lead! I don't want to kiss Lydia! I just did it to impress Allison!"

"Be careful, he's your understudy. All he has to do is seriously injure you to get the role, but knowing it's Jackson, he's going to kill you." The shaggy haired teen whirled around to look at his best friend, pale faced and wide eyed. Stiles grinned and patted him on the shoulder. "Try not to die."

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Scott latched on to Stiles' sleeve.

"Home. I didn't audition man, there’s no way I'm staying."

"You can't leave me!" Scott said hysterically.

"I am." Oh no, if Stiles left Jackson would actually kill him! He needed to have Stiles here, he was the only reason he'd passed the audition! His eyes darted around frantically. There had to be a way to make him stay. His eyes landed on Laura and he smiled. Stiles blinked. "Why are you smiling like that? Scott? I don't like the look on your face."

"Laura!" She came towards them, Stiles frowned. What was Scott planning? "Do you need any more backstage crew members? Because Stiles would love to help."

"Wha–"

Laura smiled. "We do. I was just about to go down to the office to ask them to make an announcement tomorrow morning. You made things so much easier, thanks!"

Scott smiled sweetly. "No, I should be the one thanking you. So, thank you Laura."

"Hey! I didn't even agree to this!"

She turned to look at Stiles. "Do you have anything to do afterschool?"

"Well no."

"Any prior commitments?"

"No."

"Dates?"

Okay, was she mocking him now? Stiles scowled. "No."

Laura narrowed her eyes. "Then you're helping me."

Stiles let out a snort and crossed his arms over his chest. "Really? Why?"

She wrapped her hand around his arm and pulled him closer to her. "Because I asked nicely." Stiles winced; wow she had a strong grip. "Don't make me ask you again," she said darkly. He swallowed. He forgot one of the most important things about Laura Hale, that just like Lydia Martin. you didn't say no to her. Laura smiled and pulled him along.

"Damn you, Scott! I'll get you back for this!"

Scott smiled and waved them off. "Have fun!"

-.-.-.-.-.-

 "Okay, you're going to work with Derek. Now try not to get injured or take the set down. Really, don't take the set down or I will kill you." She turned to look at her brother and gave him a pointed look.

Derek scowled. "I didn't ask for this Laura."

"I don't care. You have a chance, so take it." She turned and walked away, the white words on the back of her shirt were a curse. _Stage Crew_.

And now he was stuck with the ever silent scowling Hale. Did he mention the silent part? He turned to look at Derek who glared down at the floor like he wanted to burn a hole right through the wood. "So what position do you want me in?"

He jerked his head over to Stiles. "What?"

Stiles shrugged. "What do you want me to do?"

"Can't you phrase it better?"

"What did I say?"

"Just try not to impale yourself or trip and take down anything," Derek muttered as he went back to hammering something. Stiles glanced around; what he supposed to do? He picked up a roller and spun it idly in his hand.

"You need any help?"

Derek glanced up at him and quickly looked back down at the unfinished piece of wood. "Grab another hammer." Stiles nodded and went to go look for one. He came back a few seconds later with a hammer, and he settled down next to Derek. "Try not to nail yourself, okay?"

"I can handle a hammer." He doubtfully stared at Stiles. "I can! I totally can!" Derek let out a snort and shifted over so Stiles could get comfortable.

"Just hammer down all of the nails, we don't want them to snag on anyone."

"Okay." Stiles lifted the hammer high, and Derek immediately grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Not like that." He gently lowered Stiles' arm down and hit the nail. "Like that, okay?" Stiles nodded. "Stiles, seriously, don't hurt yourself."

"I won't," he grumbled as he brought the hammer down on another nail.

Derek watched for a few more seconds before he was satisfied and turned to work on his portion. Maybe Stiles wouldn't actu–

"Son of a–!"

And he would. Derek quickly turned to look at Stiles and grabbed his steadily reddening finger. "I just told you not to!"

Stiles' eyes watered. "It's not like I wanted to do it!"

Derek inspected the finger, touching it lightly. "You're okay, it's not bad."

"It hurts!"

"I know it does, but you'll be okay in a few minutes, alright?" Stiles cradled his finger to his chest and glared down at the evil hammer.

"Stupid hammer."

He let out a snort and got up.

Stiles blew on his finger. What if he'd broken his finger? He wouldn't be able to type properly! No! Oh shit, his dad wasn't going to let him live this down! This was all Scott's fault! He let out a scream as something wet and cold touched the back of his neck. Stiles whirled around and clasped his neck. Derek smiled and held up a plastic bag filled with ice. He tossed it at Stiles and went back to work. Stiles looked down at the packet and then looked back at Derek, he smiled. "Thanks Derek." He wrapped the bag around his finger. Derek smiled and continued to hammer.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"So you really don't look like the type of guy to be on the stage crew."

Derek stopped painting and looked up at Stiles, he frowned. "What?"

Stiles dipped his brush in the paint and carefully applied it to the cardboard. "I mean you're the captain of the baseball, basketball, and swim team. I really didn't expect you to be here."

"I didn't originally want to be here," he muttered as focused back on painting the cloud.

"Laura?"

"Laura."

"So why do you continue to help out?"

Derek tilted his head towards the stage. Stiles followed his gaze. Scott wiped his forehead and brought the script closer to himself, his brow furrowed down as he intently read, his mouth moving silently. Next to him Lydia sat perched on a crate box flipping through her script nonchalantly. Allison sat next to her, her hair cascading over face as she chewed on her nail while reading the page. Hell, even Jackson looked serious and he wasn't even _in_ the play! "They take it seriously. I've seen so many people work so hard to make this happen; I owe it to them to take this seriously too."

"I didn't think of it like that." He went back painting. Stiles slowly smiled. "But that's really sweet, Derek. Honestly, it's very sweet." Derek didn't look up, but the tips of his ears turned red. Stiles smiled even more and went back work.

A few seconds later Derek let out a choked noise. Stiles quickly looked up, worried, and frowned when he found Derek's steadily reddening face staring horrified behind his shoulder. He turned and looked behind. Erica's red lips were pulled back into a smirk and she winked at him. Boyd rolled his eyes and dragged her away, while Isaac helplessly shrugged back at them. Stiles turned to look back at Derek who refused to meet his gaze. He spared another glance over his shoulder, confused.

_What?_

-.-.-.-.-.-

 A few hours later Scott wandered by and Stiles sighed. "Scott?"

The shaggy haired teen paused. "Yeah?"

"Did Jackson give you that drink?"

Scott smiled. "Yeah, he did! Isn't he nice?!"

Stiles rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Danny!" The teen looked up from his soundboard. "Is Jackson trying to poison Scott?"

"Yup."

He turned to look at friend, exasperated. "Spill it."

"But–"

"Spill it, Scott."  Scott frowned and went to do as he was told. "And don't take anything from Jackson!" Stiles called out. He shook his head and turned to look at Derek who stared at him oddly. "Jackson doesn't want Scott's lips near his girlfriend."

"That makes sense."

"This school is really fucked up if that actually makes sense."

Derek shrugged. "It has to be if it allows Harris to actually continue teaching. Coach I forgive because you have to admit, he makes school enjoyable."

Stiles let out a laugh and shook his head. "I wish I'd talked to you earlier. Seriously Derek, you're pretty funny and a really nice guy." He smiled and bumped his shoulder against him. "But we're going to change that, right?"

He smiled in response, his ears turning red again. "Yeah, we are."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Scott bit his lip. "You aren't mad at me for making you help out with the play, are you?" he questioned hesitantly.

"Nope."

The shaggy haired teen blinked, astonished. "Really?"

"Yup," Stiles said as he shoved a mouthful of fries into his mouth.

"Why?"

"Because it's not a bad thing." Stiles shrugged. "I'm liking it. It's really fun and I like working with Derek. He's a really nice, funny and sweet guy."

Scott's expression slowly melted into a soft smile. "That's good."

"Plus seeing you in those tights is so worth it. You have no idea how much I enjoy that."

"Stiles!"

"I'm going to totally take blackmail pictures!"

Scott's mouth fell open. ” _Stiles!_ "

He grinned and sipped his drink. Oh he was definitely going to get even. Just because he was having fun didn't mean Scott would get off so easy for his little stunt.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Stiles!"

"Wha–" He let out a grunt as he was pushed to the floor. Stiles quickly opened his eyes. Derek towered over him, covering him with his body. Behind him, where he had been standing a few seconds ago, one of the stage props that had been hanging in the air had dropped. Stiles swallowed, his heart rapidly beating in his ears. He tightened his grip on Derek's shirt and slowly turned to looked back at Derek. His stomach dropped. There, on Derek's head, was a gash that sluggishly bled. "D–Derek?" he questioned shakily.

Derek opened his eyes and offered Stiles a smile, and shit, he is _so screwed_ because his stomach actually fluttered. Holy shit. He might be a little in love with Derek Hale. As he stares into Derek's eyes and sees that beautiful green and that gorgeous smile, he is so screwed; he's a little _more_ than in love with Derek Hale. Suddenly there are people crowding them and Derek disappears into the crowd. Scott and Allison are there looking increasingly worried, and Scott quickly clutches his best friend and hugs him tightly.

Stiles slow blinked. "I think I'm in love with Derek."

Scott let out go and pulled back. "Okay?" he turned to look at Allison. "He didn't hit his head, right?"

He scowled and hit his friend. "Seriously, I think I'm in love with Derek."

"Oh." Scott smiled. "Awesome! But you're okay, right?"

"Yeah, I'm okay Scott, don't worry." Scott hugged his friend again, tightly. Stiles patted his friend's back. "I'm more than okay."

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey."

Derek turned and smiled. "Hey," he said softly.

Stiles sat down next to him and looked at his forehead. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I'm okay. It looked worse than it really was. How about you, are you okay?" Derek frowned and quickly scanned Stiles' face.

"I'm fine. Don't worry, I'm okay."

"Good."

"It was technical error, at least it rules out foul play. Laura's chewing out the ones who were in charge of securing the props."

Derek let out a snort. "She's going to make them have nightmares. People are going to think twice before signing up for stage crew again. Wait," he frowned, "foul play?"

Stiles shrugged. "I originally thought it was Jackson trying to take Scott out again."

"Jackson isn't that bad."

He dubiously stared at Derek. "He locked Scott in a supply closet, tried to body check him during practice and then threatened him. All of this happened just this week."

"...Okay maybe he is that bad, but Jackson has limits and he wouldn't kill Scott or seriously injure him. He'd go for a sprain or a twisted ankle, maybe a bruise, but not anything serious. Trust me, no one would ever want to kill Scott. He does a well enough job himself," Derek muttered.

Stiles smiled and fiddled with the strings on his hoodie. "Can I?" He brought his hand up and waved it in Derek's general direction. He smiled softly and leaned closer. Stiles slowly reached up and let his fingers hover over the wound. "Are you really okay?"

"I'm fine, Stiles. I swear. They slapped a bandage on me and told me to go back to work. I'm fine." 

"Really?"

"Yes."

He bit his lip and let his fingers cup Derek's cheek. Stiles quickly leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Derek's lips and just as fast leaned back. Derek blinked slowly. "Um I'm just going to–yeah hide under Scott's bed for an indefinite amount of time, bye!"

Derek quickly grabbed Stiles arm and pulled him. Stiles let out a squawk and fell straight into Derek's lap, "What was that?"

"I think you may have hit your head hard."

" _Stiles_."

"You might want to go to the hospital to get it checked out."

" _Stiles._ " Derek tightened his hold in warning.

"Okay! I may have kissed you."

Derek narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"....."

"Say that again?"

Stiles grumbled. '"Because I like you. Okay, now let me go so I can be mortified in a place where you aren't." He wiggled, trying to get Derek to let go. "I can't be mortified in peace until you let me go!" Derek let out a laugh and spun Stiles so he faced him. "Dude I said–" and kissed him. Stiles blinked. Oh. After a few seconds Stiles threaded his fingers through Derek's hair and kissed him back. Derek's fingers edged underneath his shirt and Stiles tightened his grip on Derek's hair.

"My eyes!" They quickly pulled apart and turned to look behind them. Scott covered his eyes, his face red.

 Jackson wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "I don't need to see Stilinski getting freaky. Ever."

Erica leered lewdly. Next to her Boyd raised his eyebrow, Isaac covered his mouth hiding his laughter, while Allison smiled, and Lydia crossed her arms over her chest and smirked. But the worst was the fact that Derek's sister, Laura Hale, had seen them.

"Finally baby brother, you made your move I see," Laura said amused.

"I see you took my advice of making out in the back room. Nice one Derek!" Erica cat called.

Stiles let out a groan and buried his head into Derek's chest. He was never going to live this down. From the sounds of things, neither was Derek.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Stiles grinned as Scott delivered his last line and the curtain fell. Instantly Scott found himself with an arm full of Allison Argent and a mouthful it seemed. He let out a laugh as Scott's eyes bulged and his arms flapped up and down. That was a face he'd never forget. And the picture on his phone would help him remember. Arms wrapped around his stomach and Derek settled his head over Stiles' shoulder. He kissed Stiles' neck and watched the cast take a bow. "You have to admit, it was a pretty good play."

He hummed. "It was, plus Scott got the girl and you got your man."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Don't ruin this moment. Come on; let's get to Scott before he has an asthma attack. I really want this year to be the year where we don't have to call an ambulance."

"We should hurry then. I think Scott's turning blue."


	2. Kitsune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Stiles as a kitsune."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for another one of my lovely friends who I shall call M. and Dances-like-flames best friend, see knowing me has perks!
> 
> Also I know I'm not keeping true to the Teen Wolf universe but this is my take on the kitsune and since there are 13 types (Kaze (Wind), Chikyu (Earth), Kasai (Fire), Kawa (River), Tengoku (Heaven), Sanda (Thunder), Yama (Mountain), Kukan (Void), Seishin (Spirit), Jikan (Time), Mori (Forest), Umi (Ocean), and Ongaku (Music)) I chose time. So Jikan, enjoy!

**It's A Prompt Fest!**

**Chapter 2: Kitsune**

There's laughter. There's laughter that haunts his dreams, taunts him. It's full of glee and happiness and he remembers it, so why is it ringing in his ears when he's awake? Why is it so real?

” _Derek! Derek!"_ Small hands cling to his and it's not real, but he lets himself be lead. He lets himself pretend.

Laura's there, she's there. She's alive, whole, and not on the forest floor in pieces. Her hair is flowing around. _She's alive_. She turns and smiles at him. “ _Baby brother finally decided to join the living._ "

" _Laura, don't taunt your brother._ "

His heart shutters. Mom.

She shakes her head, her dark hair swaying with her, and sighs. She's not ashes.

” _Let them taunt each other, they are siblings. It's a part of it and really, we all know Derek could sleep through anything. Anything, Talia, we all know he could._ " Peter smiles back teasing, there isn't any malice in it, and there isn't any darkness. It's Uncle Peter.

" _Peter, don't encourage her,_ " she scolds, swatting his shoulder in reprimand.

There's another touch and it's his older brother with his daughter, his niece. And they aren't ashes and dust, they aren't dead. He looks back up and his home isn't burned, it isn't covered in soot. It's bright and warm just like it was years ago, it isn't the shadow of something great. It isn't the ghost of his sins. His nieces, nephews, cousins, and siblings are playing on the field, screaming loud and bright. Laura and Cora are sitting on the grass, their feet digging into the earth as they laugh and lick the trails of juice that drip down their arms from their popsicles. Peter is sitting on the roof looking down at them, teasing them. His dad is by the door, shaking his head at Peter's antics and his mom is looking over at him, questioning.

” _Derek?"_

All of them are there. All of them are alive. No one is ash, no one is dead on the forest floor, or a dark copy of who they once were. It's not real, but is it so bad that he wants to let go? That he wants fade with this memory? Is it so bad he wants this to be real?

 _Are you happy?_ The voice is soft and drifts over him. _Does it hurt less now?_ What hurts less? _Your heart._

No.

 It hurts even more.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Derek! Derek!" Hands urgently grip his face, shaking him. His eyes open, it takes a minute for vision to clear and suddenly it sharpens. Isaac smiles in relief and turns to look behind his shoulder. "He's okay! He's awake."

There's a rustle and he's helped up. "What happened?" his voice is scratchy and hoarse.

"A kitsune. A time kitsune to be exact," Deaton says as he checks him over.

"Kitsune?"

Deaton nodded and moved so the space behind him was visible. There on the floor, surrounded by silver dusting and wards, is a small fox with bright red fur with two tails that lay limp on the ground, he's so small. The rest of his betas stay on guard, watching the fox.

"Can we kill him now?" Jackson questioned as he lengthened his nails.

 Scott whirled around to look at him. "No! He didn't do anything bad!"

"Says you, McCall. Anything that comes to Beacon Hills always, _always,_ tries to kill us. I say we kill him before he kills us."

"Jackson, Scott's right. The fox hasn't done anything harmful. He has been mischievous, but he is a trickster, it is in their nature," Deaton said softly as he turned to look back at the fox. "Would you please shift? I would like to talk to you."

The fox spirit closed his eyes and shifts. Slowly, his paws formed his hands, his hind legs lengthened forming feet, his fur receded and skin replaces it. The wards expand to accommodate his growth and then he's staring at a naked teenager with amber eyes.

"What is your name?"

"Stiles."

"Stiles, may I ask why you chose Derek?"

He keeps his eyes on Derek. "He was so sad. I was just trying to help. Trying to ease the pain."

Deaton nodded. "But that is not your place. Do you understand that, young fox?"

Stiles scowled. "I'm 200 years old. I'm not young anymore!"

"But in terms of kitsune you are quiet young."

"Can I go? I didn't do anything. All I did was give him a dream, that's all."

"Let him go."

Everyone whirled around to look at Derek. "But he kept you asleep for days!" Jackson gritted out. "You weren't the only one he messed with!”

"Let him go. He didn't do anything to harm us." Deaton nodded and broke the circle.

Stiles immediately stood and stretched his body. He stopped and turned to look at Derek. "Why didn't it help?"

"Because it's my fault everyone is dead. You can't change that."

"I wanted to," he said seriously.

"I know." Derek offered him a smile.

Stiles walked closer and touched the werewolf's cheek, everyone tensed but Derek shook his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to hurt even more."

"It's okay."

"...Goodbye."

The fox started to fade, wisps of gold touching the air. Derek quickly reached out and grabbed the spirit. "If you have nowhere to go you can stay here."

Stiles frowned.

"But–"

"Jackson, shut up. Do you have anywhere to go?"

"No."

"Then stay."

The spirit stared at him for a few seconds. "Why?"

"You're not the only kitsune in town."

"The nogitsune," he said in realization.

Derek nodded. "And this one isn't as harmless as you."

"Hey! You're talking to a 200 year old spirit, respect, and if I wanted I could totally be harmful. Really harmful," he grumbled. "Why would I want to help you with that?"

"Why would you give me a dream to lessen my pain?"

Stiles scowled. "Touché. Fine, I'll help."

The alpha smiled and held out his hand. "Derek Hale."

The kitsune shook it. "Stiles."

"If he kills us in our sleep, it'll be your fault!" Jackson warned as he stomped out of the practice.

Stiles narrowed his eyes. "Just for that one, I'm going to make him relive his most embarrassing moment again and again." He let out a huff, teenage werewolves. Really, what was the supernatural world coming to?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more prompts on the way!


	3. Peacocking and Pulling Pigtails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Rena: "STEREK/SCALLISON - Derek and Scott are brothers and they fall in love with their new neighbours: Stiles and Allison. Stupid boys peacocking around and pulling pigtails to get the attention of their loved ones!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by the awesome Dances-like-flames who is truly a major part of this project, she handles all other details so I can just focus on writing, that is love. TRUE FRIENDSHIP!
> 
> wow...o.o you guys actually prompted me, I honestly thought I'd get like one or two, or no one would care, I wasn't expecting such a big response. Wow. Just-this is amazing. Um wow, so because of so many prompts Dances-like-flames will randomly pick them out a hat so it's fair, I'll try to do as many as i can, but I'm sorry if I don't get to do all of them. But wow. O_o I didn't think my writing was that well liked. I kept looking at the prompts going where are you people coming from?!
> 
> Also I want you all to understand that as much as I would love to do all of these prompts the truth is I may not be comfortable writing with some elements of the prompts (attempted rape or infidelity) just to name a few and may exclude elements or the prompt itself and no hobrien fics because I don't know how to write them sorry.

**It's A Prompt Fest!**

**Chapter 3: Peacocking and Pulling Pigtails**

"Derek! Look, the moving trucks are here! We're getting new neighbours!" Scott said excitedly, barely restraining himself from jumping up in excitement.         

Derek rolled his eyes and continued to read, his brother was an idiot.

" _Oh, wow._ " Scott's mouth fell open and he tumbled off the couch, landing on the floor with a harsh thud. Derek frowned and looked down. His younger brother slowly blinked back up at him, dazed.

"What happened to you?"

"I think I'm in love."

Derek turned and looked over his shoulder. A girl with long black hair bent down to pick up a box, her hair billowing around her as the wind picked up. A second later another person stepped out from inside the truck and his fingers slackened, the book slipping through his hands, straight on to his little brother's face. "Ow!" Scott rubbed his steadily reddening forehead. But he couldn't hear him because _there was a boy_. There was a boy with light colored hair and a beautiful smile that teased as it hung on red lips, and skin that was feathered with dots. _Oh shit, he was just as bad as Scott._

"Derek? What's wrong?" Scott slowly got back up and peeked over the couch, he glanced back at his brother. "...I saw her first."

"Not her, you idiot."

Scott turned to look back at the van, where an older man grabbed a box and went into the house. " _The dad?!_ "

"No! The other one! Look! Him!"

"Oh. He looks nice."

Derek shook his head and grabbed his brother's collar, dragging him along. "Come on, moron. Let's meet the new neighbours."

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey."

The boy looked up from the box. "Hi."

Derek smiled. "I'm Derek and this is my brother Scott. We live next door." He held out his hand.

The boy grabbed it and shook. "I'm Stiles."

Scott glanced around. "And your sister is?"

Stiles let out a laugh and shook his head. "She's not my sister. It's sort of complicated. You see, my dad and Allison's dad are best friends and both of them are moving to Beacon Hills. My dad couldn't make it until later so he sent me along with the Argents to get settled in around here. But we are like siblings, just not genetically. Oh look, here's Allison."

Allison came over and smiled confused. "Hello?"

"Allison, this is Scott and Derek, they're our new neighbours."

"Hi," Scott said as he smiled dopily.

"Hey," she muttered as she brushed her hair behind her ear, her smile dimpling.

"Allison! Stiles! Hurry up and get those boxes in here!"

"We should hurry before your dad gets out his shotgun," Stiles muttered as he hopped off the van and grabbed a box.

"G–Gun?"

Allison scowled and slapped Stiles' shoulder. "He's kidding." She grabbed another box and turned to go back inside. She stopped in front of Scott. "We'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah," he muttered breathlessly as he watched her walk away.

"By the way, I wasn't kidding about that. He has guns. Lots of guns, daggers, knives, bows and arrows. I think even saw a mace back there." Stiles smiled. "See you two later!"

"A mace?" Scott turned to look at his brother. "What's a mace, Derek?"

"If you get a firsthand experience with one, you'll know what it is."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Derek passed Scott the ball and watched his brother fake left and right. Needlessly posturing as he ran down the grass, he spun and jumped, showing off as he scored the ball into the net, hard enough that the metal holding the netting shook. He came back. "Did she see?" he whispered quietly.

"Yeah. But don't lo–"

Scott instantly turned and waved to Allison. "Hey, Allison!" Derek sighed as Scott jogged over to the fence and went back to practicing. Let him crash and burn.

"Hi, Scott. You looked really good out there. Are you on a team?"

"Yeah! I'm on the school team. You should come by and see me play someday."

Allison smiled. "I think I will."

"Allison, have you seen my game controller?"

She looked behind her and turned back to Scott. "Sorry, we still have to unpack."

"It's okay, bye!"

"Bye."

He watched her walk away, dreamily sighing as his shoulders dropped. Wow. "How is she going to see you play when your ass is glued to the bench?"

Scott turned to look at his brother. "But my big brother is the team captain."

Derek's eyebrow rose. "Are you asking me to pull strings?"

"Please? Pleaseeee? Derek? Please? I promise I'll help you with Stiles. Please?"

"Fine. But if we lose a match I'm not going to stop Jackson from checking you into lockers."

"I'll take it," Scott said excitedly.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Derek ripped off his shirt and used it to wipe the sweat coating his body. He opened his water bottle and slowly chugged down the cool liquid.

"Someone is showing off." His head snapped up towards the voice. Stiles crossed his arms over the fence and smirked.

"I always work out here."

Stiles rolled his eyes." Please, I've seen more subtlety from a peacock, during mating season. Do you always peek out your window?"

"Windows are made to the see the outside world."

Stiles' smirk widened. "Into someone's bedroom? I saw you, you know, the day we moved here. You were staring at me."

"Who says I was staring at you?"

"Oh." His face fell. "You were–oh." Stiles bit his lip and bought his hand up to his head, it trembled a little. "Well this is awkward–I thought that you–um, I'm just going to go."

"Stiles! Stiles, wait!" Derek face palmed. What was wrong with him?! He had a chance! He had one right in front of him! Damn it!

-.-.-.-.-.-

Allison pulled the bowstring tight, her knuckles brushing against her cheek and held her position. She swiftly released, hitting dead center. Hands clapped together in applause, Scott smiled. "That was amazing!"

She smiled back. "Hey, Scott. Have you ever done archery?"

"Yeah, of course I have!"

"Really?"

Scott nodded.

"Then come here and show me."

...Wait what? "N–Now?"

Allison held out the bow. "Come on." Scott swallowed and hopped the fence. He hesitantly grabbed the bow and smiled at her awkwardly.

"So, I just put the arrow in here and shoot?"

She let out a laugh. "Like you don't know."

"I was joking. Totally, I mean I know what to do. Of course I do." Scott grabbed an arrow and loaded it. He tried to stretch the string, okay, ow! How had Allison even done this? He smiled at her as he shakily stretched the bow and aimed. Scott let go. The string snapped back, slapping against his skin while the arrow uselessly dropped a few centimeters from him. "Ow! Ow! My face! Ow!" He cupped his cheek.

"Scott?!"

"It hurts! I think my cheek is bleeding!"

Allison gently cupped his face and moved Scott's hands away. She winced as she saw the cut. "Oh, Scott I thought you knew what you were doing."

"I lied so you'd think I was cool," Scott muttered as his eyes watered.

"You didn't have to do that," she said softly. "Come on, I'll get you some ice and a bandage. Let's go inside." Scott nodded and stood, Allison smiled. "And I'll teach you how to shoot an arrow."

He looked at her surprised. "You will?"

"It'll be a date."

His eyes widened. "A date?"

Allison's smile dimpled. "A date."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Stiles threw a rock against a tree, watching it bounce off the bark. He picked up another and aimed it again. "You know, people usually skip stones in the water."

"I don't know Beacon Hills well enough to find a pond."

Derek settled down next to Stiles. "I could show you around, if you want?"

He gritted his teeth and pulled his arm back throwing the rock harder. It bounced off the tree with a hollow sound. "No thanks. I'm sure Allison would take you up on the offer though, no need to sweeten me up."

"I wasn't sweetening you up–well I was, but not for the reason you're thinking." He sighed. "Look, you were right about me peeking into your bedroom window and watching you when you two moved in."

"Creeper."

"Scott did it too!"

"...Both of you are creepy."

Derek scowled. "Sorry alright!"

After a few seconds Stiles glanced over at him. "I guess creepy works for the both of you."

"It does?" he questioned hopefully.

"...In an odd way it does. Beacon Hills is weird."

"Yeah, it is."

Stiles fiddled with the rock in his hands. "You still want to show me around?"

Derek's mouth pulled up into a happy warm grin. "You asking me out?"

"Yes." Stiles bit his lip. "I am–but you're paying!"

"Deal. Come, let's get going. I think we can still catch a movie." Derek stood and pulled Stiles up with him. "By the way, what is your dad going to do in town when he gets here?"

"Oh, he's going to be the town's new sheriff."

"...At least it's better than a weapon's dealer. At least he has to file a discharge report," Derek muttered.

Stiles let out a laugh and bumped his shoulder against Derek's. "Don't worry, you've got about a week to relax before he gets here."

"Aren't I lucky?" he said sarcastically.

"You must be, I mean look," Stiles waved a hand down his body, "you might manage to get all of this."

Derek let out a laugh. "Might?"

"Don't sound too cocky. You haven't even gotten to first base."

"Oh, I will." Derek smirked. "I will." 

Stiles narrowed his eyes. "Oh, just for that you're going to work for it. So hard."

Derek smiled charmingly. "I plan to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still feel so out of it! Gah I don't know what's wrong. : (
> 
> Well I tried, I hope you like it Rena.


	4. Comic-Con

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn: "Sterek : comic convention. Derek bringing Stiles to a comic convention for their first date *_* adorable boys being adorable and in love <3"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you ask for tooth rotting? Because I gave you tooth rotting. XD

**It's A Prompt Fest!**

**Chapter 4: Comic-Con**

"So where are we going? Because we passed city limits miles ago."

Derek smiled and signaled to change lanes. "You'll see when we get there."

Stiles frowned. "Is it a secret werewolf place? Where you're going to do your werewolf business and strike your werewolf deals?"

"Why do you make it sound like a drug deal?"

"I don't know what you do in your free time."

"I don't strike drug deals in my free time, Stiles," Derek said exasperated.

"But–"

"Stiles, we're here."

He turned."Whe–" his mouth fell open. All around people swarmed, some clothed in normal clothes, and others wore costumes. Various characters passed by, some of them performing skits, while others posed. Derek smiled, would you look at that, he'd managed to silence Stiles without violence. A first. Stiles whirled around and looked back at him. "Are we? Did you? _Did you really?_ "

"Bring you to Comic-Con?" he finished.

"Oh my God, you brought me to Comic-Con on our first date! Oh my God, you bought me to Comic-Con!" Stiles reached over and kissed Derek enthusiastically and just as quickly ran out of the car. Derek blinked. ” _Derek! Come on!_ " He shook his head smiling and exited the car.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Stiles grabbed Derek's arm and pulled him along, dazed as looked around. Painted faces, colorful clothes, caps and masks all around him. "Oh my God, the Joker! The Riddler! _Batman_! Derek, it’s Batman! And all of the Bat family! They even have all the Robins! Jason Todd and Nightwing!" He let out happy squeal.

"Breathe, Stiles."

"It's Jean Grey and Storm! Oh my God, it's Cyclops!"

Derek stumbled Stiles forcefully dragged him along. "Stiles, stop pulling me!"

" _Oh my God, it's the entire Justice League and the X-Men team._ "

"Stiles, you're going to dislocate my arm!"

-.-.-.-.-.-

Derek winced and rubbed his shoulder, he didn't think Stiles actually had it in him to drag a werewolf around. He definitely didn't think Stiles had it in him to drag _an alpha_ werewolf. He glanced up and his eyes softened as he saw Stiles practically vibrating on the spot as he looked at all the different booths, his smile joyful and childish. And he liked this Stiles so much better, the one who was excited, unpredictable and _happy_.

Stiles quickly ran back to him with bags and when had he bought any of that? "Derek! Look what I brought for you!" He quickly pulled out a round stuffed toy and stuffed it in Derek's face.

"...Is that Wolverine?"

"I also bought Scott a Robin. I get a Batman–Oh! I also bought us matching shirts look!" He quickly took out the shirts. "You want Marvel or DC?"

Derek smiled. "You pick first."

"I'll take DC, you can be Marvel." Stiles handed Derek his shirt and glanced around, awed. "Derek, seriously, this is amazing! They have panels, so many booths, with so many things like posters, comic books, buttons, toys, so many things and we have to visit all of them. All of them."

"I'll catch up. I saw a booth I wanted to visit."

"Okay, your nose will find me wherever I am. Gotta love werewolf powers. Sniff me later, wolfman!" Derek shook his head and turned walked deeper into the maze of cosplaying heroes and villains.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"–and I can't believe that Robert Downy Jr. was there at the panel! And look at all the things I brought Derek! I bought something for everyone, even Jackson. I was looking for something Toad related but settled on Venom. And all the pictures we took, Scott's going to be so jealous. We have the Justice League, the X-Men Team, the Fantastic Four and even the Avengers! Next year we are totally coming back and cosplaying and yes we are going to be that couple that cosplays together! Maybe I can rope Lydia into helping."

Derek smirked. "Planning on staying with me that long?"

Stiles' blinked startled, caught off guard.

He threaded his fingers through Stiles' and squeezed. "I'm kind of hoping for that and that may have been a big reason in bringing you here."

Stiles smiled and let out a laugh. "I have to admit, you made the right decision because you have won some major points."

"Really?" Derek's eyes darkened. "What's my prize then?"

"Depends on whether the item in the bag is for me or not." Stiles held out his hand. Derek passed him the bag. He quickly opened it and looked inside. Stiles let out a gasp and quickly looked back at Derek. "You bought me a limited edition Batman comic?"

Derek nodded. Stiles threw his arms around Derek and hugged him tightly. "You're amazing and I'm not just saying that. I mean you brought me to comic con because you knew I liked it, shit Derek, that's one of the sweetest and nicest things someone has ever done for me. You're amazing."

"And I'm going to keep doing them because you deserve it."

Stiles kissed Derek softly. Derek really was amazing. "And to think the first time we met you wanted to pound my face."

"Don't worry, I'll still have those days knowing you."

"And I'll have days where I'll mountain ash proof my room because you piss me off. Our relationship is going to be beautiful."

Derek let out a snort and pulled Stiles along walking back to his car. But their relationship would be a many of firsts for them and he was sure he'd enjoy all of it, and knowing Stiles, it would unpredictable and he was looking forward to that. 


	5. Basketball Player Derek & Runner Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light: runner!Stiles & basketball player!Derek. High school/college Au.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on the same page as you XD Stiles and Derek only belong to each other! THERE IS NO ONE ELSE. Well enjoy, I tried.
> 
> Beated by Dances-like-flames.

**It's A Prompt Fest!**

**Chapter 5: Basketball Player Derek & Runner Stiles**

"That a boy, Hale. You did good teaching these lazy bums what hard work really is!" Coach slapped his back harshly, the basketball under his arm almost slipping. Derek winced; yeah he really hadn't missed that. "Anyway I'll see you later Hale, I've got a lacrosse team to yell at." He watched Coach walk away, grumbling to himself, and shook his head; he would never change. Neither had Beacon Hills, or Beacon Hills High, after being gone from here, even if it was a year, he had expected some drastic change. That he would return to something unfamiliar and unknown, but he hadn't and he's glad he's wrong, that Beacon Hills is the same Beacon Hills he had left when he had gone to university. _He's home_.

His eyes drift over the field and his mouth twitched. He's spent just as much time here as he has on the court and it's hard to forget that he isn't a student here, that he doesn't play on these fields anymore, on the court here; that he isn't in Beacon Hills anymore. Something edged into his vision and it's odd because it's red. It's so out of place against the green that's all around that his eyes naturally follow. There's someone out there, on the other side of the field and he can't see anything but his back, but he can't take his eyes off of him. His back is relaxed and his head held up high and although he can't see his gaze it's determined, it's focused, it's unwavering. His back is sure and straight, his footsteps are light and the sound of gravel against his feet comes out strong and steady, there is a fluidity to him, he flows and glides. There's a beauty to it he can't explain. His eyes follow and then the form is gone, all around uniforms pass by him hindering his view and all he sees are glimpses of red and then he can't see anything anymore because more lacrosse members come onto the field and he tries to side step them but he can't. By the time the team passes there is no red, there is no runner. Frustration bled into him and he can't explain it but there's a sense of loss, like he's lost a chance at something.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Mom, I'll be in the Preserve!" The door rattled closed behind him as he jumped off the porch. Cutting through the grass, he crossed the border line the divided the forest from his home. As he wandered in deeper he let out a sigh, he's at peace. The city has nothing even close to this. The wilderness, the air, the sounds–the amount of _life_ contained in the Preserve is something he didn't know he'd ever miss. Derek smiled softly, looking up through the canopy of trees, at the flutter of wings as birds fly. He'd missed this. He'd missed this _so_ much. His eyes drift down and there's a flash of red, through the trees, between the gaps, a flash of red flitters through and his eyes widened. It's him. His feet are already moving. He runs, jumping over logs and past bushes that snag and branches that cut, come on! Move! He's trying to go faster and he should be able to catch up, he's on the basketball team! He should be able to catch up, but he can't. "Wait!" And just like before, the red disappears. He stopped and has to bend over as he tries to breath, that could have gone better and when he looks up no one is around. Derek sighed and shook his head, yeah, that really could have gone better.

-.-.-.-.-.-

He extended his arm and the ball goes in, swishing through the net. Peter caught the rebound and dribbled over to the other side. Derek blocked him, trying to get him to back down. "So tell me what has gotten you all moody. I thought once the teenage years ended so would that."

"Nothing," Derek gritted out as he tried to steal the ball back.

Peter smirked and sidestepped him. "Really? Because I'm reminded of Laura and Cora's rather infuriating teenage years, when they had crushes. So tell me who is this crush? Someone from university? Has she rejected you? Crushed your fragile heart?"

"It's not a girl," he muttered as he shifted so he was standing in front of his uncle again.

"A boy?" Derek lunged. Peter quickly moved away and took a shot, he grinned as the ball went through. As the ball bounced back he grabbed it and held it against his chest. He turned to look at his nephew. "Now tell me what's going on?"

"It's not a crush." Peter stare became doubtful. "There's just someone, some person that runs in the Preserve, he wears a red hoodie and I think he's on the cross country team here." Derek turned to go grab his water bottle.

"So this boy you're looking for, for some odd reason has made you interested, so interested that you've been grumbling for this past week and you don't have a crush? Yes, of course that makes sense." Peter rolled his eyes, was this boy always this dimwitted?

"I don't."

Peter smiled. "Then you won't care what his name is, would you?"

Derek's head jerked back. "What? You know his name?"

"Why do you care? After all it's not a crush." He taunted as he bounced the ball. "I have no need to tell you anything. But since I'm so kind I'll share something with you, he always comes to the Preserve on the weekends and sometimes after school." Peter passed the ball back to Derek. "Do what you will with that, I've got things to do."

"Wait, you aren't going to tell me his name?!"

"Nope, I'm not that kind Derek. Plus this is going to be amusing. I want to laugh at your pain. You're awkward pain. By the way, just as warning, be careful or the Sheriff's department might be after you." Peter let out a laugh. He was going to enjoy this so much.

"Wait! Uncle Peter, what do you mean? Why would the Sheriff's department be after me?! What did you do?!"

-.-.-.-.-.-

It's the weekend and he's been at the Preserve since the sun rose and there is still no flash of red. Derek sighed and leaned his head back against the tree, would he not see him again? At all? A twig snapped and his head whirled, hope leapt into his chest. And then he sees it, a flash of red, Derek quickly stood and ran. "Wait! Hey!" He ran ducking under branches, his feet crushing twigs and kicking up rocks, he closed the distance and grabbed his arm.

The person spun, their hoodie falling off their head and Derek blinked his throat bobbing as he swallowed. _Oh._ Amber eyes narrowed. "Dude, what the hell?" He removed his headphones and glared. "Why'd you grab me?"

...He hadn't thought this through. This is normally considered creepy, isn't it? "Um, hey," he cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck. "Hi."

The person stared at him oddly. "Hi?"

"I'm Derek, Derek Hale."

"Stiles Stilinski...the sheriff's son," he added.

Oh. _Oh_. No wonder Peter told him to be careful. Shit. "Look, I'm not trying to hurt you anything, I just, um–" he really hadn't thought this through. Make it sound not creepy, make it sound not creepy. "I've seen you around and wanted to talk to you."

...Nicely done, Derek, nicely done.

Stiles bit his lip and let out a laugh. "Dude, do you realize how creepy that sounded?"

"I was trying not to make it sound creepy but I realized how creepy all of this was when I actually caught up to you. Sorry. I really wasn't meaning to."

He shook his head and smiled. "Want to run with me?"

"Really?"

Stiles nodded his head. "Yeah, come on."

Derek smiled in response and fell into step with Stiles. Maybe it hadn't gone too badly. As he glanced over Stiles, who smiled back at him, maybe it hadn't too badly at all.


	6. Sterek Medieval AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giorgia: "Sterek medieval au. Forbidden romance and all that jazz! Side pairings: boyd/erica scott/allison/isaac lydia/jackson lydia/cora sheriff/melissa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not comfortable with three ways so I didn't put it...I hope you still like it.  
> : )
> 
> My goal is to do at least 20-30 of these prompts or as how many as I can, but don't feel bad if I don't do yours I'm sorry, I just don't have the time. 
> 
> Beated by Dances-like-flames! : D My best friend.

**It's A Prompt Fest!**

**Chapter 6: Sterek Medieval AU**

Stiles leaned on the railing and looked down at ballroom filled with dancing couples, ladies with hats that towered and men with swords that gleamed. "Hiding again I see."

His eyes drifted over to the side and he smiled. "Lovely as always, Lydia. Have I told you how much I love the fact you don't wear those ugly hats? Because seriously, those hates are ugly."

She rolled her eyes and came closer. She glanced down at the floor. "...They are ugly."

"I know, right!" Stiles let out a laugh as he turned to look back down. "Scott looks so lost." His best friend kept shifting, the armor heavy on his shoulders. It's the first time he's worn it and he's unused to the feel of it, the weight of it.

"I never thought he'd become a knight."

"I didn't either, but it's good. He's going to be a great knight."

Lydia let out a snort. "His heart’s too soft."

"But that doesn't change the fact he's noble and he's a good warrior."

"Will he be able to draw his sword to take someone's life?"

"No, but I trust his skills. He'll be able to win without taking anyone's life. You'll see."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You're not going to follow the path of knighthood?"

Stiles let out a laugh. "Me, a knight? Good one! We both know I'm not a fighter. I'm more of a lover, really."

"Really? Because as far as I know, you haven't exactly loved, _ever_." Lydia frowned. "Stiles, when are you going to find someone? Anyone?"

"I have you and Scott, and all of my amazing friends, why would I need anyone?" He turned to look back down at the ball, he frowned and leaned closer trying to see better. "Who is that?

"Who?"

Stiles pointed near the entrance. To the man with dark hair and silver armor that gleamed, the light dancing over the engravings on his suit, his sword stood proud by his side.

"Derek Hale."

"Huh." His eyes trailed him as he walked through the crowd, who parted and whispered, but his head remained high and dignified.

Lydia's eyes narrowed. "I meant anyone, but I didn't mean him."

"What's wrong with him? He looks good."

"He's from the House of Hale. He's a fallen, Stiles."

Stiles smiled. "But he's here. It means he's redeemed himself, hasn't he?"

"But that doesn't change the fact that his family burned because of him, that his uncle killed his niece, and that in turn, he killed him. There's something wrong with that family, Stiles. Leave it alone."

He tossed his glass back and took a swig. He placed the empty cup on the railing and smirked. "There's something thrilling about the forbidden, isn't there?" He turned and walked towards the stairs. Lydia let out a huff behind him and he was going to pay for this one. As he descended he passed by Jackson, he stopped. "Jackson?" The blond stopped. "Look out for Scott, okay?"

Jackson nodded and continued on his way. Stiles climbed the rest of the way down. Passing by Erica and Boyd under the stairs, where Erica was practically draped over him, he nodded to them and walked through the dancing crowd. He smiled as he saw his dad looking increasingly flustered while Melissa smiled, she offered him her hand which he took it lightly and led her to the dance floor. He looked for Scott and let out a laugh when he caught his friend stupidly blinking as Allison tangled their arms together and kissed his cheek. He turned attention back to his original reason for even coming down here. He looked around spotting a glimpse of dark hair, he glanced back up at Lydia and offered her a smile as Jackson slid behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist before he walked outside onto the balcony. The air chilled his skin. It isn't as loud as the noise behind him becomes a mummer. The one he's looking for is standing out there, looking at the moon.

"Hello."

He turned and raised his eyebrow. "Hello."

Stiles came closer. "I'm Stiles."

"Derek," he offers out of courtesy before he turns back to look at the moon.

"Don't like it in there?"

"I don't need pity or fake sympathy from people trying to find out the newest gossip from my family. It's quieter here."

"Then why come at all?" Stiles questioned, genuinely curious.

Derek sighed and turned to face him, pressing his back against the ledge. "Pride."

"Huh, but you gave them more reason to talk."

He shrugged, unconcerned. "Better the reason for my sudden appearance than the death of my sister or my uncle. What do you want?"

Stiles came closer and leaned next to him, Derek watches him suspiciously. "I'm curious is all."

"Most people would consider that to be impolite."

"I don't care of politeness or social norms. I actually hate these things. The only reason I come is because I'm forced to, by my father and my friends," Stiles grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest childishly.

Derek hummed. "Then do you want to leave? Want to do something fun?"

"What do you have planned?" The man smiled sharply and something his stomach fluttered at that. Derek nodded his head over the ledge. Stiles gaped. "You want to jump from here?"

"There's a bed of ivy that's strong enough to support our weight." Derek hopped up on the ledge smirking as he stared down at Stiles and he's insanely jealous that he can move so gracefully in a suit of armor when he can't even do things like that in a tunic. He grabbed the side of the wall and lowered himself. Stiles stared down at him and watched him until he reached the ground. Derek tilts his head back up and the moon gives him enough light to make out the green in eyes. Stiles glances back at the ballroom, at the mummers, to the light that divided the balcony–him from everyone. It's not like he ever fit in there anyways, he won't be missed for tonight. _Just for tonight_. He climbed up on the thin stone and very carefully grabbed the ivy between his hands, he descended slowly, not as swift as Derek, but he doesn't want to face plant and break something. As his feet touch down on the ground he let out a sigh and turned to face Derek.

"Most people would consider this indecent, you know, coming with me, someone whose family has fallen."

Stiles shrugged. "Who cares, and I highly doubt you’re regretful for bringing me with you."

Derek's smirk is more pronounced now. "I'm not, but whether I return you is another problem, isn't it?"

"I came willingly. You didn't steal me and I can leave just as willingly."

"We'll see at the end of the night what you decide." He extended his hands towards Stiles. "So shall we?"

Stiles slowly reached out and accepted his hand. _Just for tonight_. It sounds weak to his own ears, but he still tries to tell himself that it's _just for tonight_. His stomach flutters and his heart beats. _Just for tonight_.


	7. Magic Coven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> overwhelmed_with_joy Derek meets magical stiles coven for the first time and has to impress them or they will not be allowed to date

**It's A Prompt Fest!**

**Chapter 7: Magic Coven**

Derek kissed down the length of Stiles' neck, bringing their bodies closer so that there’s barely any space between them. Their heat is scorching their skin, Derek can hear Stiles' heartbeat in his ear loud and clear and he _loves_ how the sound increases when he touches him, _loves_ that's he's the only one who is able to do that to him. His skin is littered with red and purple marks and a few more are starting to bloom against Stiles' pale skin. His hands edges lower, under his shirt drifting across Stiles' stomach that flutters and contracts under his touch, as his hand drifts up, he's suddenly pushed back. Stiles leaned back, putting distance between them and bit his lip. The wolf blinked. "Stiles?"

The sorcerer winced and scratched the back of his neck. "Um, well you see the thing is, that before we go any further you need to know that certain rules were ignored."

"Okay," Derek drawled. "Like what?"

"Well before any relationship was to progress or even happen..." he mumbled the last part.

"What?"

He mumbled again.

"Stiles I'm a werewolf with higher than average hearing and I still couldn't understand."

"I was supposed to introduce you to my coven."

"Your coven."

"Yup."

"You mean your coven of witches, wizards, sorcerers, sorceresses and necromancers?"

"And Wiccans ," Stiles added, "and a few Witchdoctors."

Derek scrubbed his face. "Of course you have those." His hand dropped. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

Stiles cringed. "Because I really like you and didn't want you to run. Do you want to run?" he questioned hesitantly.

"Debating it." The sorcerer's face fell, he waited a few seconds before he spoke again."I'm kidding."

"Oh my God! You complete ass!" Stiles swatted him. "That's not funny."

Derek smirked. "Consider it a small amount of pay back."

Stiles chewed on his lip and rubbed his sweating hands against his jeans. "So will you meet them?"

"Yes," he answered swiftly without wavering.

"Oh man," Stiles let out shuddering sigh that racked his body and leaned his head against Derek's shoulder. "Thank you. Thank you so much Derek."

Derek smiled and threw his arm around Stiles' shoulder; he pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "It won't be too bad, I'm sure."

"Hey, look at it this way, once you’ve met my dad, you won't be scared because all he does is shoot. If you survive the coven, you can survive anything! Plus I think my dad may take pity on you, I mean you'd have faced my coven!"

"Stiles stop you're not helping me. At all."

-.-.-.-.-.-

There's a house. There's a normal looking house without cobwebs, sinister trees, or looming ravens, nothing off putting, it's just a normal house and it's putting him on edge. It even has immaculate lawns and flowerbeds, who does that? Derek slowly walked up the cobblestone pathway and rang the bell after a few seconds. It opened to reveal cold calculating eyes and red hair. Her eyes drifted down his body. "Stiles has good choice, more than I can say about his clothing, or choice in friends." She smiled. "Lydia Martin."

"Derek Hale."

She nodded and moved away from the door going deeper into the house. "Come on inside." He followed her to the living room, where an array of people waited. Majority of the people in the room were older than him with aging lines and graying hair. Stiles stood in the corner of the room and when he met his gaze offered him a forced smile gave him a thumbs up...yeah this wasn't going to be easy. Or fun.

"Alpha Hale it is very kind of you to finally come and introduce yourself to us." Derek turned to look at the woman seated in the center of the couch, she held her head regally and proud, her eyes trained on him. "I am Aurora, you may consider me as the unofficial head of this coven."

Derek smiled charmingly. "I would have been here earlier if I had known it was required to visit you beforehand."

Stiles cringed and slowly made himself smaller, then turned to glare at Derek. "Asshole," he muttered under his breath.

Aurora kept her eyes on Derek but when she spoke her words they were directed at Stiles. "I'll deal with you later Stiles. Shall we proceed?" The alpha nodded. "Everyone is given a test by the coven that they are to complete if they wish to continue to see their lover. _Everyone_ must take part if they are serious and this isn't done for any reason other than the fact to test how committed one is. It is much for your safety as for theirs, because once you have broken a heart that holds magic there are consequences and depending on how powerful one is the more dire the reparation."

"I don't plan on breaking Stiles' heart," Derek stated calmly.

Her eyes softened. "Regardless you must complete the task."

He nodded. "Alright, what do I have to do?"

"A fight with one of the familiars that is summoned."

"Well fuck." Derek scowled and turned to look at Stiles, who merely raised his eyebrow and shrugged. "We both know how much you suck at fighting, you get your ass handed to you more than anyone I know." When Derek narrowed his eyes and growled at him, he smiled. "It's a nice ass though."

...Could someone just kill him and end this? He should have realized the moment that Scott had introduced Stiles to him and the first thing out of his mouth was, "Are you stupid or have some kind of mental disability? Why would you ever bite Scott?" That this relationship was going to be painful and embarrassing.

Lydia tilted her head and stared, she hummed. "He's right. It is."

_Please someone give him some wolfsbane._

-.-.-.-.-.-

Derek panted and stood up clutching his side, he looked down and frowned. Seeing your rib bone was bad, but seeing your leg bent at an angle was worse. The ground shook under his feet, the rocks and bits of broken earth shaking, he glanced back up at the creature. _At the dragon_. Whose tall stature blocked out the sun and cast shadows that clawed at the ground, the pitch black scales glinted sharply and shone as the sun glided over them. It's red eyes narrowed into slits, the reptilian iris expanded and sharpened narrowing in on him. The dragon's wings flared behind him, the webbing tattered in some places, as the dragon moved his claws dragged against the floor leaving marks in the Earth. As the dragon grew closer, his forked tongue slipped out, it's muzzle smoking, flickers of flame licking at the sides of his mouth and of course it was fire breathing dragon because the universe hated him. As the dragon reared its head back and opened his mouth, in a roar that sounded more like thunder that shook the Earth he decided the universe _despised_ him. He gritted his teeth and tried to move, but his leg wouldn't let him, he needed to pop the bone back into place, he _needed_ to move. Derek quickly looked up and his eyes widened as the dragon opened its mouth, he covered his face and closed his eyes, waiting for his skin to burn and smoke. When flames didn't burn and scorch his skin, he slowly opened his eyes and blinked, in front of him a wall of  blue white ice stood, Stiles' arm raised up high above his head. The dragon stood frozen, it's mouth open in attack. Ice slowly climbed the dragon, creeping up and encasing him and locking him into place. "Enough," Stiles gritted, "no more."

Aurora sighed. "Then it is decided Derek is not allowed to see you."

Stiles gritted his teeth. "No, it's not fair! Please, come on don't do this." He turned to look at her, his eyes pleading with her. " _Please_."

"Rules are rules, Stiles."

He bit his lip. "I'm in love with him." Derek jerked his head over to look at Stiles, surprised.

The head witch's lips thinned. "That will not change the rules," she said sternly, her tone softened, "not even for you."

Lydia crossed her arms over her chest. "But he is allowed to take another test."

Aurora turned to face the young witch. "No, he is not."

"He is." Lydia's smiled sharply, she kept her eyes on the head witch. "Are you afraid of fire?"

Derek gritted his teeth as he jammed his knee back into place, waving Stiles off as the teen hovered over him worriedly. "My family was burned to death, what do you think?"

The redhead's smile grew. "It wasn't fair as you can see, of course he would be hesitant to face a _fire_ breathing dragon. So a retest must be issued as it is written in the rules, because our coven is known for its fairness, right?"

Aurora let out a laugh. "Sharp as always. Fine. A retest. Go to the Argent home and bring back the artifact that they stole from us." With that she faded away.

Derek blankly stared at the spot she had been. "Does she not want me to date Stiles at all?"

Lydia shrugged. "I got you a second chance make sure he doesn't fail this time around."

"You will forever be my Queen, Lydia.”

She flipped her hair over her shoulder and smiled. "I know." She turned to look at the alpha. "Don't fail this time." Lydia turned and walked away.

Stiles turned back to look at Derek and smiled softly. "Hey, Sourwolf why the long face?"

"I lost."

"You're getting a second chance, Derek. I mean you're good at breaking and entering, it's like a skill for you, not fighting though, as we are aware."

"Stop making me sound like a delinquent."

"I actually tell my dad I'm dating a thug."

Derek narrowed his eyes. "Like your coven wasn't bad enough? You had to tell the sheriff something like that? Do you enjoy causing me pain?"

Stiles kneeled down in front of Derek and smiled. "I tell him that I’m dating a thug so when he meets you he'll be thankful…and it also helps that you're pretty."

The alpha rolled his eyes. "Why do I put up with you?"

His smile grew even more and he reached over to brush the dust off Derek's cheek, letting his fingers linger there. "Because you love me."

"A little bit less right now," he muttered.

Stiles smirked. "No one can love me less, it's a Stilinski charm. You love me and it's never going to go away."

Derek let out a laugh and clasped Stiles' and on his cheek and brought it down to his lips, he kissed his palm. He let out a sigh. "Argents."

"Yup."

"Shit."

"But think of it this way Scott's going out with Allison so breaking in isn't going to be too hard. Also Allison loves me, we'll finish this easily." Stiles kissed Derek's forehead. "We will and then you can meet my dad!"

"Stiles stop talking. Just stop. You make things worse. _Always_."


	8. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber Alpha!Derek leaving BH and taking Stiles away with him. True Alpha scott and all that shenanigans. Retired Yoda/Alpha!Derek running away with his Stiles to start a new life.

**It's A Prompt Fest!**

**Chapter 8: Leaving**

"So you're leaving?"

Derek rubbed his face wearily and nodded. "Yes."

Stiles' hands trembled by his side, he bit down on his lip harshly trying to distract himself from the building panic. "Why?"

"I don't have a reason to stay anymore." The alpha let out a sigh and looked down at his hands. "Scott's become a fine alpha, he's stepped up, he can take care of Beacon Hills and this place doesn't need two alphas." He looked back up at Stiles. "My pack is dead, Jackson's left, so has Isaac, Boyd and Erica are dead, tell me what's left?"

"You can't just leave like that. I–"

"What's left for you? The sheriff is gone, Stiles." Stiles closed his mouth. "What's left?"

"Scott, Mrs. McCall, Lydia."

"Is that enough to keep you here?"

"It's not for you?"

Derek let out a dark laugh that rattled out of his lungs. "This place is a curse for me, everything I have ever loved has died here, there isn't anything left, do you really think that there is anything for me here?" He gritted his teeth. "This is place is going to kill me, we both know it is."

"Why are you telling  me any of this? There's no need for you to give me a defense, you could just leave like before, without telling anyone." The words are bitter and meant to hurt, so when he sees Derek flinch at them there's a sick sense of satisfaction that bubbles in his chest.

He doesn't lower his gaze, keeps it locked with his. "I want you to come with me."

His eyes widen. "Derek– _Scott's my brother_. He's your brother too."

"I know, it's selfish and I know better than anyone I shouldn't ask for things–but I can't give up on you. Stiles come with me."

"Derek–I–"

"I'm leaving in four days no matter what decision you take." And then Derek's gone, just like that. Like he hasn't just dropped one of the biggest bombs ever. Stiles ran his fingers through his hair just trying to breathe, staring at the spot Derek had been sitting in. That was the first time Derek has ever asked for something, because he never thinks he deserves anything, not since the fire, _not since Kate_.

His eyes drifted back up to the brunt out shell of a home. A home where Derek had laughed, smiled, and had grown up with everyone, it's stupid how the thought has never come to him before, how had Derek even stayed here for years? In a town where everything he loved burned.  Living in a town where everything was the same, but still there weren't any family members, no pack left. How had he managed to walk down familiar streets that held ghost whispers of everyone he knew?

The fact that Derek would sometimes still sleep in the old Hale home and then come and sleep in Stiles' bed, still smelling like ash, made his chest hurt and his heart ache. Derek wouldn't say anything though, he'd just curl up next to him in the bed stiff and tense. He never really knew what to do at those times so he'd just hug Derek really tightly, placing his hand on his chest, over his heart and buried his head into the side of Derek's neck, just trying to make things better, make them okay.

But he had stayed because he had a ridiculous sense of responsibility and he was just a really good hearted idiot.

Stiles bit his lip and ran his fingers through his hair. _What was he supposed to do?_

-.-.-.-.-.-

Derek sat down on the spiraling staircase in his loft just staring at his hands, he sighed and rubbed his face. "Scott."

Scott rocked on the heels of his feet, his hands shoved into his jacket. "Hey, Derek." He nodded his head to the spot next to Derek. "Mind if I sit with you?"

"Go ahead."

The shaggy haired teen silently made his way over. He settled down next to Derek. "Your leaving," he said simply.

"Yes."

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Probably not."

Scott frowned. "That's really mean, Derek."

Derek turned to look at Scott, he stared for a few seconds. "You aren't surprised I'm leaving, why?"

"Because I knew you weren't going to stay and I don't blame you for wanting to leave, you stayed because of me and Stiles right? Because of the pack. But the pack is–" Scott looked away and gritted his teeth, his hands clenching together tightly.

"Gone," Derek said softly. "They're gone."

"Yeah."

Neither alpha spoke for the next few minutes. "Are you okay with me taking Stiles? I thought you'd be more mad about that."

Scott's lips twitched into a small smile. "I probably would have been a year ago but the truth is you need Stiles more than I do, that's the reason why you stayed in Beacon Hills for as long as you had. You could have left a year ago, we completed our training then." His smile dimmed. "I've always known you were going to leave, you know? But we're always going to be brothers right?" He turned to look at Derek. " _Right_?"

Derek threw his arm around Scott's shoulder and squeezed him. "Yeah, we will."

Scott closed his eyes and leaned into the hug. "Promise you'll take care of yourself?"

"Promise."

"And Stiles?" he questioned quietly.

"If he comes with me, I will. I swear, I will."

-.-.-.-.-.-

The fourth day has dawned, the sun is slowly starting to climb the sky. The forest is silent for once, the dark trees swaying against the gentle wind that blows as he gazes at his home. The windows are blackened with soot, some of them kicked in, if you look at it from the left side, the shell of it and the ash covered support beams are visible. On one side the roof is missing. He stares at his home for one last time because he won't see it again. It's a promise to himself.

His stomach is swimming in unease and he's prepared for Stiles not coming, for Stiles to say no, but it won't stop it from hurting. Stiles is the only thing he doesn't know how to give up on–is one of the only things he doesn't think he can let go of. A twig cracked, Derek's head jerked to the and shit, he _can't breathe_.

Stiles is there. Stiles is there walking into the clearing carrying two bags with him. He tossed one of his bags towards Derek, his hands immediately caught it. Stiles swung the other bag through the open window into the back and got inside. He kicked up his feet against the dashboard and leaned back, his hands clasping the back of his head, he smirked. "What are you waiting for big guy?"

Derek smiled and shook his head, he tossed Stiles' bag in the back and slapped his feet off the dashboard as he got in. "Where do you want to head to?"

"I want to go to some place it snows."

"Okay." Derek's hand hovered over the shift. "Isn't Scott going to see us off?"

"He couldn't handle it, watching us leave."

Derek nodded and placed his hand over the shift this time actual pulling it. As they drove out of the Preserve the trees blurring into a mix of green and dark brown as they rushed by, Stiles kept his head turned towards the window watching the scene pass. "I was afraid you wouldn't come," Derek admitted softly.

Stiles turned to look at him and frowned. "I wasn't going to leave you alone, Derek."

"I was still afraid, that maybe I'd asked for too much."

"No, Derek you asked for something you have every right to ask for." Stiles placed on top hand Derek had on the gearshift and squeezed. Derek swallowed but kept his eyes on the road, he tangled their fingers together tightly. Stiles smiled softly and turned to look out the window. Behind them the sign that bore Beacon Hills name passed.


	9. Biker Derek & Gorgeous! Sheriff's kid! Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bambi "straight!biker! Derek and Gorgeous!sheriff's kid! stiles, love at first sight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these are coming out so slowly but GOOD WORKS TAKE TIME! 
> 
> ...Okay I'm just very slow, I apologize but it's alright, right?
> 
> Betaed by Dances-like-flames : 3 she gets perks for this man, she got her own Peter piece written because she's awesome and she's my best friend, so thank you boo!
> 
> And still accepting prompts!

**It's A Prompt Fest!**

**Chapter 9: Biker Derek & Gorgeous! Sheriff's kid! Stiles**

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

The belts on the back of his pants clacked and clanged with each other as his leg jumped up and down. Derek's arms cushioned his head; his leather jacket bundled up in to a makeshift pillow. The lights have been turned off and the cell is dingy and dark. The metal bench he's lying on is carved with words ranging from offensive to idiotic. Where had they even gotten anything to carve into the metal bench? Did the police department at Beacon Hills not do checks properly? There's a small toilet in the corner, and off to the side a sink and a mirror above that. Metal bars keep him inside and enclosed. About two meters from the cell is the door that leads to the offices of all the other police officers. If he strained really hard he'd be able to see the sheriff's office from there. He doesn't need to, he's been inside here many times, he's got the place memorized, even the little drops that leak from the sink. Derek keeps his eyes on the ceiling, his leg jumping up and down in a lazily random beat. He was alone and isolated. If the cops had messed up his bike he'd bring Hell to Beacon Hills’ police department. He scowled, he might have deserved being put in here again but he didn't deserve his bike getting banged up by incompetent idiots. 

Speaking of arrests...this one had been different. Not the arrested part because that happened from time to time, usually it wasn't the sheriff who did the arresting but that was what made it different. The sheriff's son, made it different. His leg stopped its beat; his eyes narrowed as he gripped the faint memory and made it sharpen.

_Blue and red flared to life, painting the paved road in colours that demanded obedience. The sirens blared loudly. Derek let out a curse and pulled over, kicked the stand down and turned off the engine. He glanced in his rear view mirror and let out another curse, it was the sheriff. He was going to jail today._

_A door slammed closed and the gravel crunched. Seconds later the sheriff was at his side. The sun gleamed off the sheriff's aviator sunglasses, his badge stood proudly on his chest, clipped to the tan material of his uniform. All in all, the sheriff was the most threatening man on the police department, and it wasn't his face that made him threatening, or the fact he carried a gun, or his physical appearance because there were tougher and bigger men than the sheriff on the force. No, it was none of that, it wasn't the fact he had a gun, had a tough face or a big body, it was the way he held himself. The way he walked, slow and calm, his shoulders straight and his head high. The sunglasses perched on his nose that concealed his face, making it hard to gauge anything. That was why he was the most threatening out of all the police officers. The sheriff never let anything go. He didn't let his thoughts cross his face, keeping it neutral and composed. He stayed silent as if the guilt of your crime was already known to him and then you would slip and the sheriff would get you. He'd smile slowly and then it was over. You were caught. It was no wonder he was the sheriff, the real wonder was why it had taken so long for him to get promoted, because the sheriff was a damn good cop and even better man. Derek respected the sheriff which was why this was going to be even worse._

_The sheriff stared at Derek. "Derek." The disappointment thinly veiled, but his face showed nothing._

_Derek smiled charmingly. "Sheriff, what's the matter?"_

_"You were in a 20 mph zone."_

_"I was? I'm sure I wasn't over more than 10, 20 at least."_

_"You were over by 40."_

_Derek cringed. Shit, but forced his smile to stay. "Sorry, it won't happen again."_

_The sheriff glanced over his glasses. "You're not wearing a helmet either."_

_"I was in a hurry." His smile widened. "I was careless but I promise you it won't happen again." This is why he hated male officers. With the female ones he'd usually charm them, flatter them a bit and flirt and he'd get off a ticket, sometimes he got a number. But he couldn't do that with male officers and he didn't want to._

_"They were right." The sheriff said slowly. "You do try to charm yourself out of tickets." The sheriff narrowed his eyes. "That's why all the female officers seem so guilty lately. You get yourself out of tickets by flirting. No wonder the male officers have been giving them dirty looks."_

_"I have no idea what you're talking about," he said quickly._

_The sheriff snorted. "Oh, you aren't getting out of this. Come on, I'm bringing you in."_

_"For what?!"_

_"Dangerous and irresponsible driving." The sheriff glared. "Consider it a payment for all those tickets you've missed out on."_

_"But–"_

_"Dad! Oh my God, you won't guess what the radio just said! There's a body in the woods! Can I tag along, please? Please? It's a body and from the sounds of it, it's been mutilated! Please, can I come?"_

_Derek's head turned to the side and he blinked. From the car a lankly teen emerged, his mouth open and his body twitching. As he quickly approached he almost stumbled and both Derek and the sheriff reached out to steady him. The teen turned and offered Derek a smile. A smile that pulled his cheeks against his boyish face that was increasingly becoming that of a man's. The smile brightened his face and his eyes glittered with amber tinted excitement, his body practically vibrating with the twitchy need to move. Derek's eyes strayed to his smile, dazed by the red lips._

_"Damn it, Stiles! I told you to stay in the car and what the–no. There is no way you're coming with me, there is no way you're going to a crime scene! And it's not normal to be so excited about a murder! Jesus kid, what's wrong with you? "_

_Stiles tore his eyes from Derek and turned to look at his dad, straightening up. "But daaaaad—"_

_"No. Get in the car."_

_"But–"_

_" **Stiles** ," the sheriff said sternly, a parental hint edging in._

_"Fine," he muttered perturbed and disheartened as he stomped back to the car._

_Derek's eyes trailed after him, watching the movement of his body, which wasn't very graceful or coordinated, but still he stared unable to look away._

_"Teenagers," the sheriff said under his breath, he turned his attention back to Derek. His eyebrow rose. "Why aren't you up? I said I'd be bringing you in and I'm bringing you in. Get up and put your hands behind you."_

_"Do we really have to–"_

_"Derek S. Hale, don't show me that attitude. Get up and put your hands behind you." His throat bobbed and Derek quickly did as he was told. As the sheriff handcuffed him he heard a small mutter. "Thank God you don't sass like your uncle, no one needs another Peter." And then the sheriff recited him his rights as he lead him to patrol car._

_Throughout the ride his eyes remained fixated on the light brown peach fuzz on the head in front of him and kept hoping to catch another glimpse of his face and sometimes he'd catch Stiles looking at him from the mirror. But when their eyes met he would quickly look elsewhere._

Derek smirked; he wasn't the only one interested. His foot resumed the beat from before he'd make sure to see Stiles again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biker Derek in jail is hot. Soooo hot.


	10. Hales are Alive AU & Stilesexual!Derek Hale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose: Prompt "The Hales Are Alive AU Sterek - Derek's family teasing him mercilessly about his EPIC crush on the Sheriff's son ^///^  
> Puppy Love!Sterek .. Derek is 100% straight and he had NEVER even though of looking at a male ( just EW. ) before Stiles! Stiles is the only exception :) <3<3 STILESEXUAL!DEREK HALE <3<3
> 
> PS: Derek and Parrish are kinda BFF since chilhood. Erica and Boyd are Derek's good friends  
> Side pairings: mention of paige/Derek / only dated her b/c she looked like a female version of Stiles and she reminded Derek of him. vague other girls/Derek , erica/boyd . the rest is up to you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....Just take this I don't even know, enjoy.
> 
> Betaed by Dances-like-flames who dared me put Derek in a kilt and I WILL! BE WARNED THERE WILL BE KILT DEREK ONE DAY! ONE DAY! I SWEAR!

**It's A Prompt Fest!**

**Chapter 10: Hales are Alive AU & Stilesexual!Derek Hale**

Derek kept his eyes focused on the textbook in front of him. All around him students mulled around but none dared to approach the entire two tables near Derek, the air around him hostile and uninviting.

"So what happened with you and Paige?"

Derek looked up from the chemistry book in front of him and scowled at the grin on his best friend’s face. "Like you don't know."

Parrish's grin widened as he set his tray down in front of Derek's book. "Oh, everyone knows."

"Everyone knows?"

Erica and Boyd both sat down to either side of Derek, their trays lightly tapping against the surface of table. Erica's red lips pulled back. "Of course they do. What was wrong this time? Was her hair not the right shade of brown? Were her eyes not amber?"

"Did she not have the right kind of moles?" Parrish joined in.

Derek rolled his eyes and turned to look at Boyd for back up. Boyd paused, a chip hovering near his face. His eyebrow rose. "Does she not talk nonstop?"

His head hit the table. "I hate all of you."

"We're your best friends, you have to hate and love us."

Parrish sat down and kicked Derek's leg. "Seriously, how many girls is that?"

"Isn't it 8?"

Boyd frowned. "I thought it was 10."

"It's 10," Derek muttered as he picked up his head from the table.

Parrish shook his head. "And all of them were brown haired and brown eyed. Derek, why don't you just ask him out before you become a player?"

"No!" He hissed under his breath, glancing around paranoid.

Everyone stared at him blandly. Erica picked up her fork. "If Stiles ends up going out with someone else it's going to be your fault. He may be obnoxious and loud, but he's not too bad to look at."

Derek's head swirled. "What do you know?"

She smiled sweetly. "Lots of things, and I know that a few, well _more_ than a few, girls like the sheriff's kid. Better get your ass moving, because it's not just girls that want his ass either."

"Whose ass are you guys talking about?" Everyone looked up as Laura and Cora set their trays down and sat down. Laura glanced at everyone curiously.

"Stiles' ass."

Cora's nose scrunched as she picked at her tray. "Can we not do this when I'm eating?"

Laura ignored her sister. "It's a nice ass, isn't it? I mean for a kid that doesn't actually ever play on the team, it's a fine piece of ass."

"I know, right?"

"Stop talking about Stiles' ass." Derek glared, he turned to Boyd. "Do you not care that your girlfriend is talking about another guy?"

Boyd shrugged. "It's stability, I trust Erica."

Erica got up and hugged Boyd from behind and kissed his cheek. Boyd's lip twitched, into a small smile, he turned and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek in return.

Laura shook her head fondly and continued. "Just because you're in love with him and only him, doesn't mean we can't check out his ass or that nobody checks out his ass. You don't have a monopoly on him, baby brother," Laura taunted she turned back to Erica. "So what about Stiles?"

"Just that Derek should grow a pair and confess because although Stiles has many talents that repulse people, he does have people that like him, both male and female."

"You know what, why don't you go and–"

"Scott!" Derek's head quick jerked to the side at the sound. Scott quickly dashed by them, all the way to the other side of the room. Panting harshly, he clawed at his pocket and pulled out his inhaler, taking giant asthmatic breathes. Stiles quickly crashed into the cafeteria, his shoes skidding to a rough stop. He teetered precariously on the tips of his toes, his arms flapping up and down wildly before he tipped over and fell straight into Derek's lap, his legs falling across Boyd's lap. Everyone froze and silently stared. Derek very slowly blinked, his hand hovering near Stiles' shoulders. What? What the Hell?

Stiles let out a groan and opened one eye, he lips pulled back into a relieved smile and he let out a laugh. "I totally thought I'd hit a garbage can. Didn't think I'd hit the all American all-star Hale and dude, you are like built." Stiles patted Derek's chest and let out a low whistle. "So built. Anyways, thanks for–SCOTT DON'T YOU DARE RUN! YOU CAN ONLY GO SO FAR BEFORE YOUR ASTHMA KICKS IN!" Stiles scowled and shifted, ending up sitting in Derek's lap more snugly. Derek clenched his eyes shut and waited for him to get off. His sisters and his friends tried to stifle their laughter, watching Derek's face change to several different shades of red and soon as Stiles had gotten off and ran over Scott they all burst out in hysterical laughter. Laura and Cora leaned on each other for support.

Laura gasped. "Did you see his face?"

Cora struggled to breath.

Derek scowled but the tips of his ears burned. He grabbed his bag and shoved everything into his backpack and quickly stood to leave.

"Where are you going?" Parrish asked breathless.

His ears burned harder, he avoided everyone's eyes. "Nowhere."

Erica smirked lewdly. "You're going to the washroom, aren't you?"

"I–" Derek ran leaving behind him the screeching and howling laughter. He hated his friends and his sisters. He really hated them. As he reached the door he paused and glanced over his shoulder, his eyes drawing themselves to animated limbs and an impish smile and eyes that glinted in a secret promise, he shuddered and rushed out.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So I heard you got a lap full of the sheriff's son today. Tell me, was it legal or should we expect the sheriff any moment?" Derek choked into his glass of milk. Peter smirked. Derek whirled his head to the side and glared at his sisters who merely grinned.

"You told him?!"

Laura shrugged and leaned her arms against the back of the couch. "Yup, because who else can make this better if not our dearest uncle and his sass."

Peter bowed. "Thank you my lovely niece, I'll make sure that show is enjoyable and embarrassing, oh so embarrassing." He schooled his face and turned back to Derek. "Would that count as first base or second base?" he questioned innocently.

"MOM!"

Talia peeked her head through the kitchen door and frowned. "Peter, leave him alone!" Derek let out a sigh, at least it was– "Did you enjoy it though?"

Derek's eyes widened.

Cora's eyes glinted mischievously "Oh, he _enjoyed_ it. He enjoyed it enough to go straight to the–" Derek bolted and ran upstairs into the room. He locked his door and slid to the ground, the screeching laughter of his family echoing behind him. He buried his head in between his knees, why did everyone keep doing this?! Was it really so funny he had a crush on the sheriff's kid? Was it really that funny? He let out a groan; everyone was an asshole, his friends and his family. Especially his family.

 -.-.-.-.-.-.-

Derek tossed his chemistry textbook into the locker and bent down to pick up his English textbook. He glanced up for a moment and quickly did a double take. There, near a corner of the lockers, Stiles stood, his back turned towards him, but who was that with Stiles? Derek turned to get a better look and his grip on the book slacked, a girl. Stiles was with a girl. A girl with long black hair and a smile that dimpled, she brushed her hair out of her face and laughed.

_If Stiles ends up going about with someone else it's going to be your fault..._

Stiles leaned closer and whispered something to her that caused her to laugh even harder and he wanted to say she was ugly, someone that wouldn't look good next to Stiles, but no, she was pretty. She had a simple beauty to her, and when she smiled it was sweet and warm. It wasn't like those other girls that rolled their eyes at Stiles or snickered, she understood what made Stiles so attractive, his humor and general enthusiasm about the strangest things. She _genuinely_ found Stiles funny.

_I know that a few, well more than a few, girls like the sheriff's kid._

He didn't doubt for a moment that girls and guys liked Stiles, but he didn't think he'd see something like _this_. The girl bit her lip and nodded to something and from the way she blushed it could only be for one thing and then Stiles hugged her tightly, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"Derek?" He tore his eyes away from the scene and turned to look in front. Parrish glanced at Derek's face and frowned in concern, he gently grasped his friends shoulder and squeezed. "What's wrong?"

"Stiles–" he swallowed and nudged his head behind him. Parrish stepped past Derek and looked in the direction he had indicated in and let out a soft, "oh." His eyes misted over in sympathy, he smiled gently and grabbed Derek's shoulder again. "Hey, that doesn't mean anything, okay? They could be talking about a project or something, or a party, it doesn't mean anything."

 His cheeks were weighed down with lead as he forced himself to smile. "You're right, it could be nothing."

"Derek," Parrish said sternly, "don't think of the worst, okay? Just _don't_. Hey, promise me something?"

"What?"

"If this turns out to be nothing, will you tell Stiles you like him?"

"And if it doesn't?"

"I didn't ask you that."

They both stared at each other, Derek slowly nodded. "Okay."

Parrish smile brightly. "Promise?"

Derek couldn't help himself, his best friend made everyone smile. "Promise."

"Come on, let's get to class." Parrish grabbed Derek's bag and textbook, pushing him towards their class. Derek glanced over his shoulder for a fleeting second to find Stiles gone. His chest constricted and he quickly looked back. It would be okay...wouldn't it?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Derek despondently poked at his pizza, his head lazily propped up by his hand. He let out another mournful sigh. "Tell me you love me and I'm your best friend."

"...No."

Parrish rolled his eyes but his grin stayed excited and joyful. "You will after I tell you Beacon Hills High's newest couple is Scott McCall and Allison Argent."

Derek tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. "I care because?"

"Oh you will." Parrish grabbed Derek's head between his hands and jerked it to the side. There on the far side of the cafeteria was Scott and some girl he didn't know, some girl who–his eyes widened. "Because that's Allison Argent. Now tell me you love me and I'm your best friend."

"I love you and you’re my best friend."

Parrish let out a laugh. "Well Stiles is sitting in front of his locker and won't be leaving anytime soon, so you remember our promise?"

Derek smiled and nodded. He quickly got up and hugged Parrish tightly before he ran out. Parrish shoved his hands into his pockets and rocked on his heels, smiling lightly boyish and free. "Good luck, buddy."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A shadow blocked out the light descending over the book in front of him, Stiles looked up in confusion, the highlighter dangling in his mouth bobbing with his moment.

"Go out with me."

The highlighter clattered to the ground as Stiles gaped.

Derek cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean, I like you and I'm wondering if you'd like to go out."

Stiles' mouth opened and closed. "You’re gay?!" he squawked.

"No. It's just you."

"It's just me?" Stiles repeated. "You mean–"

"Yeah, just you, you're the only guy I want or have even thought about," Derek said softly, he took in a deep breath. "So do you want to?"

"I um–yes." Stiles swallowed and licked his lip, nodding. "Yeah, I would like that."

Derek's face broke out into a grin of pure happiness and bliss. "I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Yeah," Stiles muttered breathlessly a little dazed by Derek's smile.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"No," Stiles said quickly, "not at all." He started moving everything around, flustered and a little caught off guard. Derek joined him, sitting close enough that their shoulders touched. Stiles bit his lip and gave him a small grin. Derek slowly reached over and tangled his fingers with Stiles' wedging them into the gaps between Stiles' fingers. Stiles tentatively squeezed back, his cheeks a little red just like the tips of Derek's ears. The two of them spent all of lunch together unmindful of the people that passed both surrounded by a warm and intimate air, somehow creating a place just for them, on the floor in front of Stiles' locker. Both obvious and unaware to the curious glances they received, sharing glances and soft smiles.  


End file.
